Zoey
Zoey jest uczestniczką w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy, gdzie konkurowała w drużynie Zmutowane Larwy. Dostała się również do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie była finalistką jako członkini Bohaterskich Chomików. Charakter Miła i ładna dziewczyna, która bardzo chce się zaprzyjaźniać. Z tego też względu, chciała wziąć udział w programie. W trudnych sytuacjach, zwykle czuje się niezręcznie, ale gdy innym jej przyjaciołom dzieje się krzywda, zawsze chce im pomóc. Zoey o dziwo, posiada niesamowitą zdolność i zręczność, którą ukazała nam w odcinku 11. Jej chłopak to Mike. Wygląd Zoey to wysoka dziewczyna o brązowych oczach. Ma czerwone, krótkie włosy, spięte fioletowymi gumkami w niskie, dwa kucyki. Na czubku głowy ma różowego kwiatka. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawów, odsłaniającą brzuch. Na obu rękach rękach ma po dwie czerwone bransoletki. Nosi brązowate spodnie do łydek i brązowe buty na koturnie. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Zoey po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Gdy jest przedstawiana przez Chrisa, pyta Mike'a czy cieszy się że tu jest, na co on odpowiada że dookoła jest tyle pięknych rzeczy (wskazując na Zoey). Później, gdy Chris wysadza łódź i Staci zaczyna tonąć, Zoey razem z Mike'm w tym samym czasie próbują jej pomóc. Po chwili dyskusji kto ma uratować Staci, ta wciąga Mike'a do wody i Zoey ratuje ich oboje. Potem Zoey w Pokoju Zwierzeń wyznaje że jest bardzo podekscytowana występem w Totalnej Porażce i chce mieć na wyspie jak najwięcej przyjaciół. Zoey jest zdziwiona, gdy Dawn odkrywa, że miała ona samotne dzieciństwo i jest jedynaczką. Przybiega dokładnie w tym samym czasie co Mike i jest umieszczona w tej samej drużynie - Zmutowane Larwy. W pierwszej części wyzwania, gdy Mike wciela się w Chestera, jedną ze swoich osobowości, Zoey jest zdezorientowana, myśląc, że to był żart z jego strony. Potem w czasie zjazdu totemem z góry, Zoey prawie spada z niego i krzyczy do Mike'a, by jej pomógł. Wtedy Mike wraca do siebie i ratuje Zoey. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają, chroniąc Zoey od eliminacji. W Prawda albo laser rekina, Zoey pojawia się na początku odcinka, gdy pyta Annę Marię, jak udało jej się przemycić suszarkę do włosów, na co ona odpowiada, że ukryła ją właśnie we włosach. W czasie drogi na wyzwanie, Zoey rozmawia z Mike'm o filmach akcji. Podczas wyzwania, Zoey dziękuje Brickowi, gdy przyznał się do upokarzającej rzeczy, by zdobyć punkt dla drużyny. Widać ją również, gdy pociesza Mike'a, ponieważ Jo się mu sprzeciwiła. W drugiej części wyzwania Zoey wraz z B ma konkurować na platformach. Na początku dobrze jej idzie, lecz potem jej platforma zostaje przegryziona przez zmutowane bobry i Zoey spada do błota. Gdy podaje larwę Mike'owi, przy dotyku mają romantyczną chwilę, która zostaje przerwana, gdy larwa wymiotuje na twarz Mike'a, natomiast Zoey zostaje przeciągnięta do błota przez bobry. Gdy bobry próbują ją skrzywdzić, ta na początku prosi bobry, by ją puściły, a gdy one tego nie robią, Zoey kopie je w krocze. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają dzięki Cameronowi, chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Lód, lód dziecino Zoey na stołówce rozmawia z Mike'm, aż Mike zostaje uderzony łyżką i zmienia się w Chestera. Zoey przyjmuje zachowanie Mike'a jako żart i niezgrabnie śmieje się z tego. Podczas wspinaczki na górę, Zoey prawie spada z gałęzi, ale zostaje uratowana przez Mike'a. Oboje mają swoją romantyczną chwilę i wspinają się razem, aż zostają powaleni przez spadającego kamienie. Po upadku, Zoey namawia Camerona i Mike'a by poszukali czegoś w śmieciach co ułatwi im wspinaczkę. Zoey znajduje line z hakiem i zaczyna się wspinać. Mimo ich starań, ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają pierwsze wyzwanie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Jo rozkazuje Zoey by razem z Brickiem i Anną Marią szli po flagę drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów. Po zauważeniu niezniszczalności włosów Anny Marii, Zoey i Brick używają jej jako obrony przeciwko śnieżkom Toksycznych Szczurów. Gdy Mike zmienia się w Vito, Zoey jest zszokowana jego agresywną postawą. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Schwytani straceńcy Zoey zostaje wybudzona przez klakson tak jak inni zawodnicy. Gdy Zmutowane Larwy znajdują klucz, Zoey w konfesjonale wyznaje że Mike jest słodki i bardzo wspiera Camerona. Jednak Zoey wyraża też obawę odnośnie jego Anny Marii i Mike'a.]] ról. Chwilę potem Zoey jednak zostaje porwana przez pająka. Później jest załamana widząc pocałunek Anny Marii i Mike'a, który nie był sobą tylko Vito. Gdy pająk idzie by zjeść ją i Camerona, Zoey zaczyna krzyczeć co powoduje że Vito z powrotem zmienia się w Mike'a, a później w Svetłanę i ratuje wszystkich. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Zoey siedzi przygnębiona przez pocałunek Anny Marii i Mike'a. Na koniec nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany, zamiast tego Chris przenosi Bricka do Toksycznych Szczurów. W Ahoj, załogo! Zoey w czasie pierwszego wyzwania pyta Mike'a dlaczego całował się z Anną Marią. On tłumaczy jej że to jego metoda aktorska, gdy nie wie co robi. Zoey prosi go więc by tak bardzo się nie wczuwał w rolę. Rozmawiając, Zoey stoi na kablu od kombinezonu będącej pod wodą Jo. Widząc to Anna Maria popycha Zoey. Zoey chce jej oddać, ale brudzi się kremem brązującym. Wtedy zezłoszczona Anna Maria pcha Zoey. Zoey upada a przy tym zrywa koszulę Mik'a zmieniając go w Vito, a wtedy Anna Maria przytula się do Vito. Smutna Zoey idzie na plażę i na piasku rysuje złamane serce. Rozmawia z Dawn, która mówi jej że Mike lubi ją najbardziej, co widać w jego aurze, a przynajmniej w części Mike'a. Zoey nie wie o co chodzi z częścią Mike'a, ale Dawn nagle znika. W konfesjonale Zoey wyznaje że w zachowaniu Dawn jest coś dziwnego. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Zoey steruje pontonem. Widząc podrywających się Annę Marię i Vito, Zoey robi się zła, więc Jo proponuje by użyła tej złości na wyzwaniu. Ostatecznie Zoey zaniepokojona, gdy mewowe działko Jo wybucha, rozbija ponton o skały. Mimo to i tak Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie. W Uciekający model Zoey jest rano w łazience z Anną Marią i Jo. Anna Maria naśmiewa się z włosów Zoey i pokazuje jak prawidłowo utrwalać fryzurę. Jo jednak ma w nosie pielęgnację i używa maszynki elektrycznej obrzydzając Zoey i Annę Marię. W czasie pierwsze wyzwania na trybunach, Mike wita się z Zoey i komplementuje jej włosy. Zoey jednak pyta, czy Vito nie woli fryzury Anny Marii. Później gdy drużyna decyduje się wybrać larwę jako modela, Zoey zgłasza się do przerobienia modela, gdy ubiór Anny Marii nie podoba się drużynie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, na Wyspie Kości, Scott nabiera Zoey mówiąc że jest mu smutno z powodu eliminacji Dawn. Zoey wierzy Scottowi i pociesza go. W czasie ratowania Lindsay, Zoey zgłasza się do pójścia do Wielkiej Stopy, by odwrócić jego uwagę, jednak Jo odrzuca jej propozycję, gdyż sama chce pójść. Potem Zoey wraz z Anną Marią malują Jo, jednak wkrótce przeszkadza im Chester. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. Jednak i tak zostają zaproszeni na ceremonię. Gdy Chris zamienia zespołami Jo i Scotta, Scott wita Zoey, a ona wygląda na poddenerwowaną. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Zoey jest zszokowana widząc nową osobowość Mike'a, Manitobę Smith. W czasie jazdy wagonikiem, Zoey jedzie z Anną Marią i Scottem. Gdy Anna Maria jest zła na Scotta za siedzenie na jej włosach, Zoey stara się ją opanować. Gdy Anna Maria zostaje zaatakowana przez coś i zanurzona w wodzie, Zoey jest przerażona i pyta Scotta co mają robić, ale ten każe jej się nie przejmować. Później Zoey i Scott spotykają Mike'a i Camerona. Wtedy uszczęśliwiona Zoey skacze na Mike'a i przewraca go, przytulając. Wszyscy razem dochodzą do kryjówki zmutowanych świstaków, gdzie atakują ich świstaki, lecz dzięki Brickowi, udaje im się wyjść bez problemów z opresji. Potem gdy Zoey niesie zmęczonego Camerona na rękach, atakuje ich kolejny świstak, więc Zoey prosi Mike'a o pomoc. Gdy Mike już dłużej nie może utrzymać świstaka, Brick pomaga Zmutowanym Larwom i ratuje ich. W podzięce gdy Brick zostaje wyeliminowany, Zoey, Mike i Cameron salutują mu na pożegnanie. W odcinku Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Manitoba Smith próbuje flirtować z Zoey nazywając ją "smakowitą babeczką". Widząc zmianę osobowości Mike'a, Cameron natychmiast reaguje. Wpycha Zoey do wody i zdejmuje Mike'owi kapelusz z głowy. Potem jednak, Mike wyciąga Zoey z wody. Zoey mówi mu, że ze wszystkich wcieleń, najbardziej lubi Mike'a. Mike jest bardzo szczęśliwy, jednak Zoey boi się, że Mike coś przed nią ukrywa, lecz ten zaprzecza. Gdy wściekła Dakota ze złości wyrywa i wyrzuca znak. Zoey zaczyna się bać Dakoty, więc ta przeprasza Zoey i chce się do niej przytulić. Zoey w konfesjonale cieszy się, że Dakota chce jej pomocy, ale obawia się jednocześnie o swoje zdrowie. Później, Zoey pociesza Dakotę. Zoey podaje Dakotę chusteczkę, ale ogromne gluty Dakoty obsmarkują głowę Zoey. Potem chwali Dakotę za uratowanie ich od Kła. Na bagnach, Dakota niesie w rękach Zoey, aż Scott wspomina, że Samowi pewnie brakuje już powietrza. Dakota staje się nerwowa i puszcza Zoey. Zoey dziękuje wtedy Scottowi za pomoc. Scott pokazuje w tajemnicy Zoey, że znalazł Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. Zoey mówi, że to zaszczyt, że Scott obdarzył ją tak wielkim zaufaniem, natomiast Scott próbuje ją przekonać, że tylko jemu może ufać. Następnie Cameron i Mike próbują przekonać Zoey by głosowała na Scotta, ale Zoey broni go. Gdy na bagnach ogromny krokodyl zbliża się by zaatakować, Zoey nie może wspiąć się na drzewo i woła Mike'a o pomoc. Wtem Svetłana staje się z powrotem Mike'm i pomaga on Zoey. Gdy Mike wciąga Zoey na drzewo, zmutowany krokodyl zaczyna atakować, jednak Dakota przychodzi Zoey z pomocą i uderza krokodyla. Po zejściu z drzewa, Zoey chce pomóc Dakocie, ale reszta drużyna twierdzi, że da sobie radę sama. Gdy po wyjściu z krzewów, Mike przypadkowo zachacza bluzą o jedną z gałęzi przez co jego bluzka zostaje zdjęta i Mike zmienia się w Vito. Vito pyta gdzie jest Anna Maria co intryguje Zoey, ale Cameron szybko przychodzi Mike'owi z pomocą. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają wyzwanie i muszą wziąć udział w ceremonii eliminacji. Po wszystkim, Mike próbuje jeszcze raz przekonać Zoey o głosowaniu na Scotta, ale Zoey odpowiada, że jeszcze nie zdecydowała na kogo zagłosuje. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Zoey pozostaje bezpieczna w programie, a wyeliminowana zostaje Dakota na którą głosowała Zoey, gdyż przyjaźń z nią zagrażała zdrowiu Zoey. W Grand Chef Auto, na początku odcinka Zoey próbuje wykopać swoje rzeczy spod gruzów, podchodzi do niej Mike i chcąc pomóc, daje jej zapasowe buty Bricka. Zoey dziękuje mu i mówi, że jest słodki oraz cieszy się, że Mike nie udaje już żadnych postaci. Jednak gdy Zoey wącha buty Bricka, mdleje i upada. Mike łapie ją i razem upadają na ziemie. Zoey dziękuje mu nazywając go "kołem ratunkowym". W konfesjonale Zoey wspomina, że Mike już bardzo dużo razy uratował jej życie i po raz kolejny dziękuje mu za to. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, gdy Zoey szuka w wiadrze, nagle z wiadra coś się wynurza i łapie Zoey za włosy. Zoey zaczyna wołać Mike'a o pomoc. Gdy Mike musi pomóc Scottowi zamiast Zoey, Zoey jest zezłoszczona i w konfesjonale dziwi się, że olał ją żeby pomóc Scottowi. Zoey w końcu udaje się zdobyć klucz do gokarta walcząc z karaluchem z wiadra. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, wiewiórki przyczepiają się Zoey do włosów. Zoey prosi Mike'a o pomoc, ale ten musi pomóc Scottowi. W czasie wyścigu, Zoey prowadzi przez pierwsze dwa punkty. Będąc już przy trzecim punkcie, Zoey wspina się na szczyt totemu, gdy przyjeżdża Mike ze Scottem. Scott każe Mike'owi się podsadzić i wytrąca Zoey specjalnie. Mike chce pomóc Zoey, ale wtedy Scott po oznakowaniu totemu, zjeżdża prosto na Mike'a. Scott każe Mike'owi się dalej holować, ale Mike chce pomóc Zoey. Wtedy Scott zrywa koszulę Mike'a zmieniając go w Vito. Vito pyta Scotta, gdzie jest Anna Maria i Scott obiecuje mu, że jak go zaholuje, to mu pokaże. Więc Vito zostawia Zoey wiszącą na totemie i odjeżdża. Docierając pod Mount Chrismore, Zoey oznajmia Mike'owi, że między nimi koniec, choć nawet nigdy się nie zaczęło. Jednak gdy widzi Mike'a rannego, zaczyna jest przerażona i stara się go ocucić. Zoey jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Mike'a, aż Cameron mówi że walczy on ze swoimi osobowościami ujawniając przed Zoey tajemnicę. W końcu, Mike wygrywa i przejmuje kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. Budzi się i okazuje się, że wygrał ze swoimi osobowościami. Przyznaje się Zoey, że ma osobowość wieloraką i Zoey akceptuje go z nimi mówiąc, że będzie miała więcej Mike'ów do kochania. W końcu jednak Scott wygrywa i decyduje się wyeliminować Mike'a ku przerażeniu Zoey. Gdy Mike siedzi już na Miotaczu Wstydu, podchodzi do niego Zoey. Wtedy Mike daje jej na pamiątkę medalion. Chcą się pocałować, ale tuż przed tym Mike zostaje wystrzelony poza wyspę. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, Zoey jest podekscytowana spotkaniem Heather, ale ta złośliwie odpowiada jej, że nie gada z "frajerami". Zoey próbuje się bronić mówiąc, że nie jest frajerką, ale proponuje by spytała innych o zdanie. Zoey ma obawy, że wyzwanie jest zbyt niebezpieczne i nie chce wziąć udziału. Wtedy Chris pokazuje jej walizkę z milionem dolarów. Zoey patrząc na milion pozbywa się lęku przed niebezpieczeństwem. Scott zaczyna drwić z Zoey mówiąc, że nie wygra pieniędzy. Wtedy zła Zoey popycha mocno Scotta. W konfesjonale Zoey mówi, że nie lubi Scotta i musi on zapłacić za wyeliminowanie Mike'a. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Zoey wylosowuje samolot. Zoey martwi się, że nie uda jej się zbudować samolotu, nagle wpada na potrzebne jej rzeczy. Potem, Scott naigrywa się z Zoey deklarując, że ją pokona. Zoey próbując się odpłacić włącza silnik swojego samolotu, który wciąga pióra Scotta. Wtedy Scott wkłada metalowy pręt w śmigło powodując, że cały samolot z Zoey zaczyna się bardzo szybko kręcić. Scott skacze na samolot Zoey, tak że ten zaczyna się szybko obracać. Rączka od samolotu Zoey się łamie i Zoey spada na zmutowaną kozicę. Kozica zaczyna szarpać Zoey mimo jej próśb by przestała. W końcu Zoey mocniej szarpię za kozicę, aż ta się uspokaja. W zemście za poprzednie jego działania, Zoey wykorzystuje kozice i każe im zaatakować Scotta ogniem. Skrzydła Scotta stapiają się i Scott spada. Potem, gdy Cameron spada, Zoey ratuje go dzięki kozicy. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Zoey pozostaje bezpiecznie w programie. W Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, Zoey na początku odcinka wspina się na drzewo do Camerona by omówić plan wyeliminowania Scotta. Jedna Scott podsłuchuje ich i ściąga z drzew. Gdy Zoey spada, Scott łapie ją i proponuje jej sojusz, by wyeliminować Lightninga. Zoey zaczyna się śmiać z tego pomysłu, a wtedy Scott mówi jej, że nie ma szans z "mega mięśniakiem". Po chwili widzi jak Lightning wykonuje popisy kaskaderskie co ją bardzo dziwi. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania postanowiła zrobić niegroźną sałatkę. Jednak gdy ją przygotowuje, nagle sałatka ożywa i zaczyna atakować Zoey. By się uwolnić, Zoey uderza w sałatkę wielkim młotem. Scott odwraca uwagę Zoey i dosypuje do jej potrawy trującego bluszczu. W rezultacie, gdy później Zoey je swoją sałatkę, zaczyna ją swędzieć gardło, a po chwili wymiotuje. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Zoey ucieka przed Szefem całkowicie przerażona, aż do krawędzi urwiska. Zoey poddaje się, mimo to Chef Hatchet i tak strzela w nią kulą spaghetti. Wtedy Zoey spada z urwiska. Leżąc na dole urwiska zaczyna płakać. Zauważą że medalion od Mike został przełamany na pół i zaczyna się denerwować. Wtedy urywa sobie kawałem swojej bluzki i zawiązuje ją sobie na głowie i maluje sobie na policzku barwy wojenne. Buduje ona w lesie kilka pułapek i składa łuk z drewna. Potem, Chef w swoim geepie namierza sygnał obroży Zoey. Przypadkowo wpada w jedną z jej pułapek i zostaje wywalony z geepa. Szef próbuje ją trafić kulami spaghetti, ale Zoey robi szybki unik i śmieje się mówiąc, że zemsta jest słodka. Chef goni Zoey strzelając kulami spaghetti. Jedną kulą trafia w głowę Scotta. Zoey wystrzeliwuje strzałę prosto na drzewo. Chef myśli, że spudłowała, ale nagle strzała przecina lianę z wielkim głazem na końcu. Głaz zagarnia Scotta i zaczyna się z nim boleśnie toczyć. Ostatecznie Zoey pozostaje w programie, a Scott jest wyeliminowany ku jej radości. W Zaczarowany Las, Cameron tłumaczy Zoey swój problem, a wtedy ta radzi mu, by odszukał w sobie wewnętrznego wojownika, tak jak ona to zrobiła. Cameron jednak i tak obawia się Lightninga mówiąc, że na pewno pożre on go żywcem. Za jego plecami, Lightning rzeczywiście gryzie manekina Camerona wprawiając go w strach. Zoey jednak proponuje mu, by wspólnie wyeliminowali Lightninga. Cameron zgadza się i razem przybijają sobie piątkę. Zoey jednak przybija za mocno, raniąc Camerona. Później w zmutowanym lesie, Chris przedstawia finalistom kolejne wyzwanie. Cameron prawie wpada do lei, ale Zoey go ratuje. Lightning jest pewien swojej wygranej i przechwala się swoimi umiejętnościami, aż Zoey naigrywa się z niego. Lightning próbuje uderzyć Camerona, ale Zoey zatrzymuje go swoją pięścią, broniąc Camerona. Zoey pyta Chrisa jak mają w ogóle znaleźć Larry'ego, a wtedy Chris daje im po kawałku mapy. Zoey i Cameron łączą swoje mapy. Postanawiają iść tak daleko jak zaprowadzi ich mapa, a potem zdadzą się na "instynkt wojownika" Zoey. Zoey ostrzega Camerona, aby nie wpadł w żadne leje, ale i tak po chwili Cameron wpada i Zoey po raz kolejny musi go ratować. Cameron jest pod wrażeniem siły Zoey, ale ta odpowiada, że waży on po prostu tyle co lalka. Lightning walcząc z muchą, w końcu wpada na drzewo gubiąc swój kawałek mapy. Zauważa to Zoey i oznajmia, że go weźmie. Cameron zwraca jej uwagę, że razem go wezmą. W konfesjonale, Zoey komentuje, że uwielbia Camerona, ale ma dosyć jego uwag na temat słów. Gdy Zoey zabiera część mapy Lightninga, nagle wpada do lei. Widzi to Lightning i podbiega do niej. Jednak zamiast jej pomóc, po prostu zabiera mapę. Cameron cały czas broni się przed muchą, aż w końcu zjada ją zmutowana wiewiórka, wymiotując przy tym na Camerona. Po chwili podchodzi do niego Zoey i jest zła, że Cameron ucieka przed muchą, zamiast zatrzymać Lightninga z mapami. Cameron tłumaczy Zoey, że mucha była ogromna i nie wiedział o tym, że Lightning ukradł wszystkie mapy. Idąc przez las, Cameron i Zoey zastanawiają się jak bez map odnaleźć Larry'ego. Cameron tłumaczy warunki środowiskowe tej rośliny, a w tym czasie Zoey ratuje ich przez wieloma niebezpieczeństwami, które napotykają na swojej drodze. W konfesjonale, Zoey jest zezłoszczona, stwierdzając, że ona sama musi pracować, podczas gdy Cameron zachowuje się jak przynęta. Zoey i Cameron w końcu docierają na bagna, gdzie widzą Larry'ego oraz potrzebny im kwiat. Zoey myśli jak mogłaby zdobyć kwiat i Cameron wpada na pomysł, by przejść po kamieniach. Zoey decyduje się pójść pierwsza. Jednak jeden z kamieni okazuje się być olbrzymim zmutowanym żółwiem, który boleśnie wyrzuca ją na brzeg. Zoey twierdzi, że Cameron zrobił to specjalnie i w konfesjonale mówi że "ma oko" na Camerona. Cameron zapewnia Zoey, że to był przypadek i nie wiedział o żółwiu. Gdy Lightning zostaje zaciśnięty w szczękach Larry'ego, Cameron skacze na ręce Zoey, jednak Larry po chwili wypluwa Lightninga na drzewo. Cameron cały czas jest przerażony Larry'm, wtedy Zoey krzyczy na niego i każe mu odszukać w sobie "wewnętrznego wojownika". Wtedy w końcu, Cameron zaczyna myśleć. Dedykuje, że Larry zaciska szczęki po dotknięciu kwiatu. Wtem Zoey wpada na pomysł. Zoey staje na brzegu i przez drzewo trzyma linę z Cameronem, który ma zwisając, złapać kwiat. W konfesjonale Cameron komentuje, że ten pomysł mu się nie podoba i wolałby zamienić się rolami. Jednak Zoey w konfesjonale mówi, że Cameron nie może jej trzymać, ponieważ nawet jej chomik "Panna Pysia" ma więcej siły niż on. Cameronowi prawie udaje się złapać kwiat, aż nagle zaczyna kichać z powodu alergii na zmutowany pyłek. Wtedy lina zaczyna się kołysać, a gałąź łamać. Jednak po chwili lecąc na lianie, Lightning szybko zrywa kwiat i ląduje na drugim brzegu, podczas gdy Cameron ląduje na Zoey. Lightning odbiera, a Cameron i Zoey obarczają się winą za porażkę. Nagle Larry wyrywa się z korzeni i odbiega. Więc Cameron i Zoey postanawiają utrzymywać swój sojusz. W konfesjonale, Zoey chwali Camerona stwierdzając, że pomógł jej on znaleźć Larry'ego. Gdy Lightning biegnie ze swoim kwiatem, nagle łapie go Larry i unosi do góry. Zoey podbiega i zabiera kwiat. Wtedy Larry wyrzuca Lightninga z pobliże kwiatka, który po raz kolejny zieje ogniem w jego tyłek i rusza za Zoey. Podaje ona kwiatek do Camerona, który cały czas kicha od jego pyłku. Potem, Zoey chcę by Cameron rzucił kwiatek jej, ale Cameron nie chce tego zrobić, myśląc, że Zoey wyrzuci go gdy wygra. W końcu Larry zjada Camerona, a wtedy Cameron upuszcza kwiat. Zoey łapie kwiatek i biegnie. Jednak gdy słyszy wołanie Camerona o pomoc, Zoey przystaje i zaczyna się o niego martwić. Przypomina sobie miłe chwile, które razem przeżyli i zdaje sobie sprawę, że za żadne pieniądze nie można kupić przyjaźni. Wtedy odrzuca kwiatek i leci na pomoc Cameronowi. Larry zjada również i Zoey. Potem zostają wypluci, gdy Chris daje Larry'emu do zjedzenia kwiatek. Po wypluciu, Zoey podaje Cameronowi rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, a wtedy ten dziękuje jej radośnie. Po wszystkim, Cameron i Zoey rozmawiają i cieszą się, że byli w finałowej trójce. Zoey zaznacza, że bez względu na wszystko, będą przyjaciółmi. Nagle pojawia się Lightning i naśmiewa się z nich wierszem. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris ogłasza, że Lightning może wybrać kogo wyeliminować z programu. Cameron poddaje się i ogłasza, że czas na niego, będąc pewnym, że Lightning go wyeliminuje. Już kieruje się na Miotacz Wstydu, gdy Lightning ogłasza, że chce wyeliminować Zoey, gdyż jest ona silniejszym rywalem i chce zemścić się na Cameronie w finale. Chris wystrzeliwuje Zoey, ale okazuje się, że Chef nie zdążył jej dać Toksycznej Pianki Porażki. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa ona i Mike są najgłodniejszymi zwolennikami Camerona do wygrania. Pod czas ataku zmutowanych zwierząt Zoey wraz z Staci, Jo, Brick i Mike są atakowano przez Larry'ego aż Cameron ich uratował. W końcówce Lightninga, była rozczarowana, że Lightning wygrał sezon. W końcówce Camerona Zoey wraz z Mike są zachwyceni że wygrał. Pod koniec wraz z innymi śmieje się ja aresztowali Chrisa. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy Zoey powraca do Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazd gdzie zostaje umieszczona w drużynie Bohaterskie Chomiki. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Zoey ratuje Mikea przed Kłem i dwóch innych rekinów twierdząc, że chce się mu odwdzięczyć za to, że on ją w przeszłości wielokrotnie uratował. Gdy Zoey znalazła klucz Bohaterskie Chomiki zyskały prwoadzenie, jednak okazało się, że jest niewłaściwy, dzięki czemu Alejandro wygrał dla swojej Drużyny. Na ceremonii otrzymała trzecią piankę. W Zły lęk Zoey budzi się przez krzyk Courtney, po chwili przychodzi Szef, który rzuca im śniadanie. W trakcie wyzwania Zoey wpada na pomysł aby każdy kopał w swoim sektorze, po chwili Courtney powiedziała to samo co Zoey jednak w innym znaczeniu co dostrzegł Cameron.Gdy podczas wyzwania Mike zostaje ogłuszony łopatą przez Scotta, Zoey podbiega do niego pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Gdy drużyna prawie skończyła budowę statuy wolności Zoey znalazła ostatnią część i rzuciła idealnie do celu dając drużynie zwycięstwo. Na ceremonii Zoey pytała Mike co mówił, nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się wydarzy. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, Zoey spędza czas w Hotelu spa McLean'a po wygraniu poprzedniego wyzwania. Zoey jedząc śniadanie siedzi obok Mike i Camerona. Zoey wraz z Mikem i Cameronem zabrała trochę jedzenia dla Sama. Podczas wędrówki na miejsce zbiórki Zoey szła jako druga ze swoją drużyną. Gdy Sam przybył z wyspy kości Zoey jako pierwsza go powitała i zapytała jak mu tam było. Gdy Sam skończył już opowiadać Zoey i jej drużyna podali Samowi jedzenie z hotelu. Podczas szukania skrzyń z bronią do paintballa Sierra pyta sie gdzie jest serca lasu, wtedy Zoey skoczyła po gałęziach na szczyt drzewa, aby się rozejrzeć. Gdy Zoey już wypatrzyła od razu wskazała kierunek drużynie po czym zeskoczyła. Gdy drużyny miały już broń, Zoey znalazła jaskinie w której mógł zatrzymać się Sam. Gdy Courtney zgodziła się zostać z Samem Zoey w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że Courtney ma serce tylko to ukrywa. Podczas gdy Nikczemne Sępy kłóciły się, Zoey strzeliła w Alejandro. Nikczemne Sępy próbowały ją trafić jednak bezskutecznie. Gdy Jo próbowała zestrzelić Courtney w jaskini, Zoey zakradła się od tyłu po czym oddała strzał w stronę Jo. Strzał był jednak chybiony. Następnie Jo próbowała zestrzelić Zoey jednak jej broń się zacięła więc rzuciła na Zoey cały magazynek pijawek. Zoey zrobiła unik dzięki czemu nie została trafiona, oraz złapała jedna z pijawek, którą wystrzeliła z procy w Jo zapewniając drużynie drugie zwycięstwo. W Straszne Jedzenie Zoey oraz jej drużyna urządzili przyjęcie powitalne dla nowego bohatera w Hotelu. Zoey brała udział w wyzwaniu jako szósta jedząc naleśniki, jednak została zastąpiona przez Sama po tym jak Alejandro naśmiewał sie z Bohaterskich Chomików. Gdy Sam biegł przez tor przeszkód Zoey i Bohaterskie Chomiki mu kibicowały. Zoey na ceremonii otrzymała piankę, jednak nie wiadomo którą. Taśma Przesłuchań 200px Zoey w swojej taśmie przesłuchań mówi, że chciała by wziąć udział w Totalnej Porażce ponieważ chce tam poznać przyjaciół. Po chwili gdy słychać jadący pojazd Zoey mówi, że mięśniacy jeżdżą u nich w każdą sobotę po głównej drodze następnie mówi, że ma nadzieje, że nie zostanie wyeliminowana przez mięśniaka. Ciekawostki *Zoey jest jedną z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent i Tyler. *Zoey otrzymała 3 symbole odporności. **1 piankę w TPZW. **2 pianki w TPPG. * W Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity, ujawniono że ma alergie na psią sierść. **Czyni to też Zoey, jedną z ośmiu zawodników którzy objawili że mają na coś alergie. Inni to Noah, Ezekiel, Gwen, Tyler, Leshawna, Dave i Cody. * Interesuje się kartami tarota. Jak widać w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, umie z nich wróżyć, jednak nie była tego świadoma. *Zoey jest trzecią z trzech zawodników, którzy w nagrodę za wygranie wyzwania, mogli zdecydować kogo wyeliminować. Inni to Lightning i Scott. *Zoey, Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Mike i Owen to jedyni finaliści którzy nie zatrzymali nagrody za wygranie sezonu. *Zoey jest jedną z ośmiu kobiet która nosi kolczyki, inne to Anna Maria, Leshawna, Sierra, Sadie, Katie, Blaineley i Sky. *Jest ostatnią dziewczyną w obu sezonach w których konkurowała. **Była także jedyną dziewczyną w momencie scalenia w obu drużynach w których grała. *Zawsze odpadała koło Scotta. * Jest jednym z czterech zawodników, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich odcinkach 2 sezonów ** W jej przypadku to Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy i Totalna Porażka Plejada Gwiazd. ** Pozostali zawodnicy to: Duncan, Gwen i Heather. *** Zoey jest wśród nich jedynym zawodnikiem z drugiej obsady. ** Ona i Duncan są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy pojawiają się we wszystkich odcinkach dwóch kolejnych sezonów. ** Zoey jako jedyna pojawia się również we wszystkich odcinkach wszystkich sezonów w których konkurowała. *W Zaczarowany Las, Zoey objawia że szyje sobie ubrania, co czyni Zoey drugą zawodniczką która szyje sobie ubrania. Pierwszą była Katie. *Jak widać na jej Taśmie przesłuchań, ma domowego chomika a w Zaczarowany Las, ujawnia że nazywa się "Panna Pysia". * Zoey jest jedną z trzech uczestników, którzy byli finalistami oraz pół finalistami. Pozostali to Heather i Owen. * Zoey jest jedną z pięciu osób, które noszą naszyjnik. Pozostałe to: Gwen, Duncan, Blaineley i Ella. * W przesłuchaniu Zoey mówiła, że ma nadzieje że nie zostanie wyeliminowana przez mięśniaka. ** Jak na ironie w 12 odcinku została wyeliminowana przez Lightninga. * Zoey jest jednym z 4 zawodników Zemsty Wyspy, którzy nie otrzymali Toksycznej pianki przegranych. Pozostali to: Cameron, Lightning i Anna Maria. * Zoey była w Hotelu Spa McLean więcej razy niż ktokolwiek inny (w sumie 6 razy). *Zostało potwierdzone przez Fresh TV tumblr, że Zoey farbuje włosy na kolor czerwony. Zoey także jest jedną z pięciu zawodników którzy farbują włosy. Pozostali to Duncan, Gwen, Max i Sierra. **Jest też jak dotąd jedynym zawodnikiem który farbuje włosy na naturalny kolor. * Zoey jest jednym z czternastu zawodników którzy nigdy nie zostali wyeliminowani przez głosowanie. Inni to Sierra, Anna Maria, Mike, DJ, Cameron, Amy, Ella, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky i Shawn ** W TPZW została wyeliminowana przez Lightninga ** W TPPG była finalistką. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Scarlett. Galeria |-| Ogólne= ZoeyIkona.jpg|Ikona Zoey |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= Mike_i_Zoey_w_czołówce_4_sezonu.png|Zoey w czołówce. S04E01_Scott_Mike_i_Zoey.png|Pierwsze wystąpienie Zoey. S04E01 Staci uratowana.png|Mike i Zoey ratują Staci. Zoey.png|Zoey w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E01_Zoey_jedynaczka.png|Przerażona Zoey Dawn mówi jej, że jest jedynaczką. Mike i Zoey.png|Zoey i Mike Rozmowa_Anny_Mari_i_Zoey.png|Zoey jest zdziwiona, że Anna Maria przemyca lakier do włosów w swoich włosach. S04E02 B i Zoey.png|B i Zoey na torze przeszkód. Plik:S04E03_Zoey_na_gałęzi.PNG|Zoey trzyma się gałęzi. zoey3.jpg|Zoey ratowana przez Mike'a S04E04_Złapana_Zoey.png|Zoey została złapana przez pająka. Zrozpaczona_Zoey.png|Smutna Zoey po zobaczeniu poałunku Anny Marii i Mike'a (Vito). Zoey2.jpg|Mike, Anna Maria i Zoey Dawn_i_Zoey.png|Dawn pociesza Zoey. Uzyj_gniewu_przeciwko_drużynie.png|Jo dopinguje Zoey. Anna Maria i Zoey.png|Anna Maria i Zoey S04E06 Mike i Zoey.png|Zoey wraz z Mike'm jest podekscytowana wyzwaniem. S04E06 Rzekomo nieszczęśliwy Scott.png|Zoey pociesza Scotta, który udaje nieszczęśliwego. Scott i Zoey w jednej drużynie.jpg|Zoey i Scott Plik:S04E07_Puste_szafki.png|Zoey i inni odkrywają, że nie ma nic do jedzenia. S04E07 Przerażona Zoey.png|Zoey jest przerażona, gdy słyszy odgłosy w kopalni. S04E07 Scott i Zoey w wodzie.png|Zoey jest przerażona zniknięciem Anny Marii. Szczęśliwa_Zoey_na_widok_Mike.png|Zoey ucieszyła się gdy zobaczyła Mike'a. S04E07 Salutowanie.PNG|Zoey wraz z Mikiem i Cameronem Żegnają Bricka. Zoey.jpg|Scott pokazuje Zoey figurkę niezwyciężoności S04 E09 Mike daje naszyjnik Zoey.PNG|Mike daje naszyjnik Zoey S04 E09 Zoey żegna się z Mike'iem.jpg|Pożegnanie Zoey i Mike'a S04E10_Zoey_wita_Heather.png|Zoey wita Heather S04E10_Pieniądze.png|Zoey mówi jest w stanie zaryzykować dla miliona dolarów. S04E10_Zoey_samolot.png|Zoey martwi się budową samolotu. S04E11 Chef vs Zoey.PNG|Chef zrzuca Zoey z klifu... S04E11_Przemiana_Zoey.png|...Co spowodowało jej przemianę. S04E12 Comando-Zoey.PNG|Comando-Zoey w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E12 Zoey ratuje Cama.PNG|Zoey ratuje Camerona. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E06 Zoey, Courtney, Sierra i Duncan.JPG Zoey 2.jpg|Zoey całuje się z Mike'iem Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy